


Cuando se ama de verdad las palabras sobran

by tamo_an



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Loyalty, M/M, Mentions of Sawada Tsunayoshi - Freeform, Sex, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamo_an/pseuds/tamo_an
Summary: Yamamoto se siente inseguro de la lealtad que le profesa Gokudera a Tsuna. A veces necesita que le diga cuánto lo quiere, pero el albino no es dado a palabras de afecto.Yamamoto solo espera el momento en que Gokudera le diga que lo ama.





	Cuando se ama de verdad las palabras sobran

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes corresponden a su respectivo autor, esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro.

Sinceridad

Era una bonita tarde de verano, dentro de un pequeño cuarto había dos chicos platicando uno recostado en la orilla de la cama y el otro fumaba un cigarrillo que apagó en el piso cuando el chico moreno le preguntó seriamente:

-Gokudera, ¿Te gusta Tsuna?

La hiperactividad de su amante cuando se trataba de algo que tuviera con su amigo lo inquietaba pensando que podrían a llegar a algo que no fuera amistad.

A Yamamoto le costó mucho poder preguntárselo y más pronunciando su apellido el cual no decía desde hace mucho. Desde que comenzaron a andar.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosas estúpidas estás diciendo?

-¿Te gusta? Se sincero

Si Hayato lo decía podría estar en paz... Nunca se decepcionaría de él. No importaba la respuesta.

-No, desafortunadamente sólo tengo ojos para un friki el cual ama el beisball... El Décimo es la persona a quien más respeto y le soy leal por lo mismo pero nunca, escucha bien NUNCA podría pensar de otra manera... Como cuando estoy contigo.

Lo sabía, ahora se siente más tranquilo y sonríe, su inseguridad respecto a su relación suele traicionarlo seguido. Odia admitirlo pero de vez en vez tiene ataques de celos, que logra controlar cuando lo ve.

-¿Sabes? Creo que me he vuelto a enamorar de tí...

Rodea su cuello y lo llena de besos... Es solo suyo, le ha entregado su cuerpo y alma, le entregaría su vida si se lo pidiera.

-Estúpido, sólo dices tonterías... No puedo entender que es lo que ví en tí.

Era cierto, aun no podía justificar eso.

Gokudera sabe lo frágil que es, lo mucho que les costó iniciar su relación ¿Sería más fácil cortar? A veces le gusta burlarse de eso... Poderle confesar un amor tan sincero sin pena alguna le molestaba.

Lo hacía sonar tan sencillo...

Él, en cambio no le ha dicho ni una vez que lo ama. Aún no.

Si lo dice ahora, quizás, no lo sentiría de verdad.

-Takeshi ¿De verdad me amas?

Sin aflojar su abrazo suspiró con tristeza

-Te amo más de lo que te quieres a ti mismo.

En este punto el albino no se había preguntado cuáles eran las razones por las que estaba a su lado.

-¿Porqué te gusto? Tengo mal carácter, soy grosero, brusco, tengo este maldito vicio del cigarro, no soy sociable. Ni siquiera tenemos gustos en común que no tengan que ver con el Décimo. Somos tan diferentes.

Silencio, incómdo para Gokudera; relajante para Yamamoto.

-Pudiendo conseguir a alguien mejor. Tch. Una mujer te vendría bien, eres popular con ellas.

-Haha ¡Qué cosas dices! ¿Porqué me gustas? ¡¡Estas lleno de cosas buenas!! Mmmm veamos... Eres leal, inteligente, elegante, eres muy guapo-al decir eso se sonrojó- cuando me sonríes mi mundo se vuelve distinto. Con o sin razones me gustas, por quien eres, por lo que eres.

-¿Esos son tus justificantes?

-¿No te parecen suficientes?

-Son más de lo que merezco. Si aún tienes dudas... Te amo no importa lo que pienses, te amo así tal cual.

¿Era justo lo que le decía? Podría morir de vergüenza en ese momento

-Takeshi eres un idiota

-Pero soy tuyo

Esa noche Gokudera se sintió más amado que nunca.

No se despegó de Yamamoto, si aflojaba el abrazo podría perderlo. Comenzó a llorar, aquel cuerpo tibio le calmaba con susurros, le protegía, le cuidaba...

¿Porqué dudaba de él?

No se sentía merecedor de él.

-Ahhh Basta... Por argh Ta... Take...mmm shiiii

Estar bajo su cuerpo lo descontrolaba. Negar que le gustaba sería mentira.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

Esa caricias por debajo del pantalón eran para molestarlo, si estaba de buen humor jugarían toda la noche.

-Eres un pervertido-ese lado obscuro también le atraía, lo hacía ver más sensual- Sabes lo que tienes que hacer...

-Eres tan lindo cuando tenemos sexo...

Yamamoto parecía dormir, Gokudera aprovechó el momento y le susurró:

-Aunque no te lo diga, sabes que lo que siento no es suficiente para decírtelo en unas palabras como amor, pero si estás satisfecho con eso te lo demostraré con acciones.

Se acomodó entre las sábanas apenado de su monólogo y entre dientes refunfuñó:

-Quiero decirte que te amaré todos los días de mi vida, hasta que te canses de mí.

No contaba con que Takeshi lo había escuchado.


End file.
